The Girl of the North Country
by mysterywhitegirl
Summary: This is a series of drables of my OC, Janis Morrow and her relationship with Samcro MC. It's drables off 200 to 500 words. Hope you like it.
1. Introduction

_**This is the first drable of my story, I decided to do it because I want to update it every day.**_

_**It will be drables of 200 to 500 words, telling her daily life and her relationship with Chibs and Kozik**_

_**I would love some reviews and some requests :)**_

_**Hope you like it**_

**Introduction**

Janis was born in Tacoma, Washington, her mother, Megan, used to be a recurrent croweater of Sons of Anarchy. She rejected Janis when the girl was only a baby. The girl was first raised by her own mother and grandmother, but when her grandmother died, Megan went to jail, accused of child abuse and assault, some even believe she was the one to kill her own mother, after the elderly woman threatened to tell the police that Megan used to beat on her baby, so it stopped to cry.

Janis' father was Clay Morrow, the Vice-President of Samcro, he was known for being a good leader and ambitious, he took Janis when she was only a little child. She was one bless to him, and to everyone in Samcro, helping Clay to establish a relationship with Gemma Teller, SOA Queen and the one that became a mother to Janis.

Years later, Janis would grow into one of the most important people for Samcro, first for being daughter of the President, second for dating two members: Herman Kozik and Chibs Telford and third for becoming a member herself, the first and only female member of Sons of Anarchy.


	2. Music

**Please review and give me some requests, I'll do it gladly. **

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Janis/Kozik.**

**Music**

Janis was reading at the clubhouse, with a pack beside her; she just came from the record store and bought some Vinyl's and a book about the history of 70's English Punk Rock

"Hey, girl" Kozik said to her, she had a major crush on him, every time he sat close to her made her heart swoon. "What do you have there, Vinyl's ?" he asked, opening the her bag.

"Yeah, I think the sound is better." She said, he looked through every record, freaking out as he saw she bought Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Johnny Cash and Rolling Stones between her punk bands.

"You have a great music taste, girl." He said to her. Janis blushed. "Here" He said handling her records back to her. "I gotta go now, we talk later ok?" he said, she nodded, so he entered in the chapel.

Two hours later, Kozik came back to the 15 year old girl, with a guitar in his hands. "I know you are an excellent guitar artist. Play a song for me?" he asked her. The girl blushed, but then she saw it was Bobby's guitar, 1967 Gibson perfection, it was a too good guitar for her not to at least try to play on it.

"Did you ask Bobby, before taking his guitar, Lemon?" she asked him, he nodded, lying he didn't ask his brother, but he wanted to see her singing and playing, so he took it. "Ok, gimme that." She said, he handled her, knowing he liked Johnny Cash she took and played "You are my Sunshine".

After she finished he applauded and cheered, asking then for her to sing another, so she sang "Angie" of Rolling Stones. They stood the whole day talking about music and singing their favorite songs. Years later, that became a tradition, they took one day each month to sing and play guitar together.


	3. Porn Call

**Please review and give me some requests, I'll do it gladly.**

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Porn Call**

Janis was at her apartment with Tig, she was watching some really interesting pirate movie when the phone rang and she saw the call came from Caracara. "Luann, is Tig being a jerk? I'm gonna pick him up right now." She said before the caller said anything, Tig said he was going to Caracara with Juice to watch 'art being made'.

"Hey, baby, it's not Tig. I just want to tell you, your old man is here." Luann said, Janis already asked her, when Chibs is in Caracara to tell Janis, not because she is jealous, but she wants to know how often he is passing his time with these bitches.

"Oh ok, at least he is behaving, right?" Janis asked, she had a deal with Chibs, he could watch any of the girls, just not touch them.

"Chibs is, but the girls, they cannot see a man with a ring and they all get crazy. I know how you hate them; I just want to give you a heads up, before you break one of them in half again." Luann said, one of the girls was sited beside Chibs, trying to get his attention. "I think you should come here." She said.

Although Luann said to Janis go fast, the girl didn't take a lot of mind to it; she finished the movie and just then decided to go, an hour later. "Hey baby!" she said, as she entered the warehouse, Chibs was beside Tig and Juice, the last one making out with one of the girls. "I thought you have work today." She said, Tig laughed as Chibs got blushed red.

"I did, love, yer da asked me to come to Caracara, I came, ya know I get distracted by this art." He said, Janis could just laugh at his lie. He got up from the red couch and approached his girl, holding her waist and kissing her forehead. "None of them is as beautiful as ya babe, don't ya worry." He whispered in her ears.

"It's not your fidelity that I'm concerned, it's theirs." She said, looking at a few of Luann's girls, watching them from far. "If you want Lil'Chibs to have any action in the next months, you come with me now." She said and that made him look quite concerned. "Ok, I'm leaving" she said, but Chibs held her hand.

"Let's go, my beautiful jealous wee thing." He said to her, kissing her neck and then her lips. She ran to accompany him walking as he rested his arm in her shoulder. "I want nothing with those girls, love." He said then. "You are me love." He completed, making Janis laugh as he said that and laugh as she was worried for nothing. Chibs loved the sound of her laugh. "Now let's go home, so we can practice what I saw here." He said, making her laugh even harder and grin with lusty eyes.


	4. Fawn

**Please review and give me some requests, I'll do it gladly.**

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Fawn**

2000: Janis was playing some games in her Playstation, she been there for hours. Kozik was on rehab and she missed him every single minute. So the games and books were to take her mind off what Kozik might be doing and passing through, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to see him in a few weeks, so all she had to do is hope it passed fast.

She was finishing a phase from Tomb Raider, when her phone rang. She hated to answer the phone, but she did anyway, it could be Promises wanting to say something about Kozik. "Hello?" she answered, her voice with a bit of fear.

"Hey, Jan, it's Fawn. How are you?" The girl said on the other side.

"Hey freak-baby, I'm fine, and you?" Janis asked, she thought all Tig's family to be weird, Fawn being just a bit less than Dawn.

"I'm great. Can I ask you something?" she said then, embarrassed a bit.

"Of course, Fawn, you can ask me anything." She said, the girl was only 12 years old, but Janis knew it was something about relationships.

"Are you and Kozik really dating?" the girl asked.

Janis laughed a bit. "Yes, baby, he said what he felt to me last Christmas; we started to date two weeks ago." She said, smiling as she remembered him that Christmas, how beautiful he looked.

"Congratulations! But wasn't quite that I wanted to ask. How did you make him fall in love with you?" she asked. "I know this kid, he is 17 and I am really into him, I want to know how to make him fall in love with me." The girl explained as Janis paused to think.

"Fawn, I didn't do anything, it just happened. I was lucky, I guess, to love a guy that loves me back. Sorry girl, I can't help you with that." She said, Fawn didn't seem to believe in her, but then she believed.

"Thanks Jan. Tell dad that I love him." The girl said, then hung up the phone.

Janis could only laugh and remember the good times she had with her man. Hoping she could have that when he got out, even with Clay saying no.


	5. Dreams

**Please review and give me some requests, I'll do it gladly.**

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**This is a teaser from the next Chapter of The Black Rose**

**Janis/Chibs – sort of**

**Dreams**

Janis was laying in Chibs arms, as he slept. It has been a wonderful night between them and it was good to be back at her house, after spending a week at his. Lizzie was coming back in the next day, already to make all the arrangements to her wedding. Janis was over excited about it, having her friend do the wedding they planned since they were little children.

She then fell asleep, as fast as she started to dream. In her dream she was wearing a wedding dress, white, with beautiful roses in her hands. She was walking down the aisle, with Clay in one side and Jax in the other; she looked to everyone, her mom, her SOA family and some people she doesn't know.

Janis was so happy, holding her brother and her dad tight, until she came to the front where it was supposed to be her groom and the priest. Instead, there were Kozik and Chibs, wearing the same tux, with the same things. She didn't know who she was going to marry.

"Who is my groom again?" she decided to ask, a bizarre question to a wedding.

No one answered her, Chibs and Kozik only looked at her, without saying anything. Gemma smiled and nodded to her. Clay and Jax just stared at the men, probably thinking why any of them would want this trouble of a woman for life.

Janis then understood what was that about, she needed to choose between one of them, she couldn't do it, no way she could. But she had to, or that nightmare would never end. So when she was going to point to whom she decided to be with, she woke up.

"Darlin, what's wrong? Ye'r sweating!" Chibs asked her, tugging her hair off her face.

"Nothing babe, go back to sleep, only a bad dream." She said, not knowing what the hell that dream meant, but glad Chibs was there at her side, to make her feel better.


	6. Whisper

**Please review and give me some requests, I'll do it gladly.**

**Thanks so much for reading it. Review please :D**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Whisper**

It's been a few weeks since Janis and Kozik decided to not be together by now. She hasn't been passing much time in TM, so she didn't see his face much often. It hurt her still, much. But today she passed most of her day in SOA, she was helping her mother with some taxes and Opie with one bike.

It was lunch time, everyone gathered around the picnic table outside the clubhouse, waiting Bobby to pour some of his goods on the table. Janis was sitting in the head of the table, beside Tig, so when Elvis emptied the bag, they were the first go get it.

"Hey look who is back!" Janis heard someone behind her, as she turned, she saw it was Kozik.

"Missed me Lemonhead?" she asked, although she didn't want to seem flirty with him, she just couldn't help it.

He sat beside her, everyone already gone, leaving them alone, even Tig, who watched them from far. "You know I did." He said.

She didn't want to get caught with him by her father. "Kozik, I need some time alone." She said, regretting saying that a second later.

"What you don't want my company anymore?" he asked, clearly offended by what she said, but never leaving her side.

That caught Janis off guard. "No, stupid, my father might see us together, he will push his fist up in your ass if that happen." She said.

Kozik got a bit more offended. "I'm not fucking afraid of your father. And I am not stupid!" he said. He wanted to call her little bitch, but he could never say anything like that to him.

"Please, man, don't make this harder than it already is." She said then, not realizing that he took her hand to his, she wanted so much to be around him, but she couldn't. "If you wanna stay sit there, well stay, I'm going." She added getting up.

As Janis tried to leave, Kozik held her hands tight. "Guys, come on inside." Jax said, opening the door of clubhouse, facing his sister and Kozik and smiling at them.

"Good, now you have what you want, Jan." Kozik said, annoyed to the max by Janis.

She just let her hands go. "That's just great." She said, turning her back to him, not wanting to show how disappointed she was by Jax calling him so soon.

Janis didn't expect his reaction; he just hugged her from behind. "I fucking love you, you little bitch." He whispered in her ear, the sound of his voice so close to her made her shiver. Kozik then walked in the SOA clubhouse with the biggest smile.


	7. Fight

**Give me some requests, I'll do it gladly.**

**Thanks so much for reading it and Review, sexy beasts!**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Fight**

"_I won't let you say these things anymore!"_ Janis heard Gemma screaming at the living room with her father, Clay. They've been fighting because Clay wants Jax to go on a gun run with him, but Gemma thinks he is too young.

The fourteen year old girl was at her room, locked inside with her hands in her ears. Jax was nowhere to be found, maybe in something with Opie, so Janis had to endure her parents fight alone.

She's been inside her room for a couple of hours, hearing her father yell and curse and Gemma retrieving in the same way. "Shut up! Both of you!" she screamed inside her room, thinking no one could hear.

"_Janis, don't enter in this. Let me and Gemma decide what is best for your brother, now you shut the fuck up!" _Clay screamed at the girl, making tears come down her face.

She stood inside, without saying a word, until her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, with her voice a bit weak from crying.

"Hey, Jan, how are you?" Kozik asked on the other line. "I just passed in front of your house, I saw that your parents have been fighting, is everything ok?" he asked before she answered his first question.

"I'm fine, Koz, they have been fighting this whole week, my dad wants to take Jax to that Georgia trip you guys have been planning, my mom doesn't want to let him go, she says he is too young for such a thing. So yeah, things haven't been the best here at home." She said, in her voice Kozik could hear a hint of sadness.

"So, Jan, do you want to go eat something?" he asked, wanting to take her out of the tense environment her parents created.

She giggled and blushed, giving a smile at the phone. "Oh yeah, will be great to get off this place." She said. "See you in 10?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes, I'll go with the van ok?" he said, Janis never rode in his bike, so he was afraid of her going and something bad happen.

Janis changed her clothes as fast as she could, putting some all star, the first she found and ran to the door. "Where my girl thinks she is going?" Gemma asked, pausing the fight a bit after Janis walked through them without saying a word.

"I'm going out with Herman, I can't hear you bitching anymore." She said, closing the door behind her, leaving her mom with a blank expression. "Hey, man, where you wanna go?" she asked Kozik as she entered the black van.

"Anywhere you want, babe." He answered, kissing her forehead and then heading to her favorite sandwich shop in town.


	8. Religion

_**I'm back with the drables :)**_

_**I thought I would be able to update this everyday but life is harder than we thought it would be sometimes.**_

_**Thanks everyone that reads it and please review, it's really helpful.**_

_**I want you to send me what I can do better with my stories, I'd love that.**_

_**Thanks babes.**_

**Janis/Chibs**

**Religion**

Janis was lying in her man's bed, wearing only black panties and bra set and the rosary her man gave her a day before. She observed the rosary, its beads, and the cross on it. She thought it was a really beautiful thing.

"Honey" Chibs called her, watching her lost in the rosary. "What's yer religion?" he asked her.

"I don't know Scotty. I never stopped to think about religion." She answered him and kept observing her newest gift.

"At least do ya believe in something, love?" he asked then. Chibs was catholic, have been since he was a kid, it was hard for him to leave every Sunday and let his girl behind, he never called her to go to church with him and she never volunteered.

Janis thought for a bit, neither Clay, nor did Gemma ever teach anything related to religion to her. "I believe in family, I believe in good and in bad." She answered. "I don't agree with most things religions teach. If we follow ever rules of your religion, for an example, we would never have sex; we not even kiss each other. Gays would be dead and so every redhead, woman would be at home taking care of the house and me and you, when we die, would go straight to hell." She said, chuckling at the end. "It's not just Catholicism, babe, I don't agree with any religion." She said, as Chibs seemed to be trapped in what she said, not sure if she said to offended him or not.

Chibs understood what she was saying, when all those bad things happened to him, he turned his back to God; he didn't seem to agree with what the priest was saying either. "Babe, I use it as a kind of redemption, as an escape. Ya know, when I first realize I loved ya, I prayed to God, that one day I could be with ya. It worked, seems like he likes me" He said, smiling at his girl.

Janis thought that was the cutest thing someone ever said to her; she loved how Chibs was sweet most times. "Babe, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I prayed to be with you, without believing in god!" she said then chuckling.

Her man chuckled too, looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes. She smiled and kissed him, they passed the rest of that day in bed, talking and watching TV. At the end of the day, Janis slept in his arms and Chibs thanked his God, that He gave him the woman he always dreamed and that he loved.

**This is the 50th chapter I post, for everyone of Janis' stories. Thanks so much, guys for being such great readers.**


	9. Books

**Hope you guys like this.**

**The Janis/Guy thing is more to situate the story the drable is referring to, not much as the couple that will show up in it.**

**Thanks for reading and review please :)**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Books**

Janis was taking care of her former boyfriend at the hospital, she been for the last few days. Chibs was being a pain in the ass to her, so she felt better in the hospital with Kozik. Her heart was still small, seeing her love like that, beat down, with bruises all over his body. She felt like he didn't deserved being treated like that by Tig.

He was sleeping, so for killing time, she picked up her Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows copy and started to read it.

"Do you still read that shit?" Kozik asked her, a couple of hours later, his voice hissing out, so he thought she not even listen to him.

He spooked her, she thought he was sedated. "Yeah, Herm, I still read Harry Potter." She said, smiling. She loved reading and Harry Potter was one of her favorites. "Well, you that gave me this habit in the first place, remember, when you bought me those Wizard of Oz books, in my tenth birthday." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, I took really a lot of time to pick your birthday present that year." He said, she didn't understand why that. "I don't know why, I think you were special to me already, I mean, just as I looked at you, my heart melted." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled at him and got closer, putting her hands on his. He frowned in pain a bit, so she let his hand go; only holding his good one. "I thought you were cool, back then; I didn't understand why people didn't stay close to you. I think I already liked you back then." She said.

He tightened his hand on hers. Janis then kissed his forehead. "Good, that I made you like books!" he then said, she chuckled and lay on his chest, as they continued talking for the rest of the day.


	10. Love

**Hey everyone**

**Took me a while to update, as I wrote on my profile, my notebook burned the screen, and everything was on it.**

**So while it's fixing I was a bit out**

**I believe it will be fixed tomorrow, so I promise to update Russian Roulette until Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Love**

There are some things that Kozik does that makes Janis heart melt.

The way he comes home and immediately goes to her.

The way he passes his hands in her hair.

When they argue, he doesn't reply to her, he just hold her tight, making the fight stop immediately.

He always bring her a rose or her favorite chocolate.

The way he remembers every little detail, every date and even the clothes his girl wears in important occasions.

How when he is in Church, and his girl is trying to spy, he looks at her, the whole time, making it easy for her to be caught.

How he is always listening and humming "Since I've been loving you" and "You are my sunshine"

The way he and Tig stops fighting, just for her sake.

When he calls her "My love" or "My Black Rose"

But what makes her heart skip a beat is when he smiles at her, his eyes glittering. That is what shows Janis how much he actually loves her. No matter how bad her day is, just a glimpse of her man smiling, makes her the happiest woman in thee world.

_**Dear readers, who of you likes The Boondock Saints? **_


	11. Cook

**Another one today :)**

**Review is the rule! Thanks for reading.**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Cook**

Chibs arrived home late that Saturday, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed with his lady in his arms and sleep with the moonlight in their bodies. He parked his bike in the driveway and heard a music echoing outside his home.

As he entered his home he saw his girl in the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts, her hair up and singing a Bon Jovi tune. He chuckled at how adorable she was.

"Jan?" he asked, not wanting her to stop, she pranced and turned, with a spoon in her hand, imitating a microphone.

"Hey my Scott." she said, running towards him and kissing him quickly.

She then turned the stereo off, so she could listen to what Chibs was saying. "What are ya doing in my kitchen?" he asked, as he saw pans on the oven and how perfectly the table was set. She put candles, a red table cloth she had at home, wine glasses and a red rose with a white one.

"I made you dinner" she said. Chibs frowned, since they started to pass more time in each other's house, Janis never cooked to him, he believed she was really bad at it, since she always brought food from their favorite restaurant. "Don't look at me like that!" she then tapped his arm.

"Sorry, babe. Let's eat then, I'm starvin'" he said. She asked him to wait just so she could change her clothes, she was sweaty and her hair looked awful. "Don't, ya look beautiful." he said then.

Janis rolled her eyes, she definitely didn't look good. "Let me at least brush my hair?" she asked him, making Chibs grin, he loved when she asked him if she could do things. He nodded to her as she entered the bathroom, going out a few minutes later.

She took the plates and poured in front of their seats. She was nervous of what her man would think of her cooking, she wanted him to like so much that if he didn't she would be really upset. Her hands were trembling as she sat on her spot.

Chibs watched the plate in front of him carefully. She made a really beautiful beef with barbecue sauce, boiled vegetables and eggs. It looked pretty good to him, so he took a bite. "Jesus,Mary, Joseph! Woman, why don't ya cook for me before? It's fucking delicious!" he said, putting more food than possible in his fork and shoving it inside his mouth.

Janis was incredibly happy that her man loved her food. "Glad you liked it. It's a renegade skill, I hate cooking, but I'm good at it." she chuckled, looking at him eating.

"Promise me ya will cook more?" he asked her. She laughed at him and nodded. Anything for her Scott.


	12. Sick

**Hey! My notebook ain't ready yet, so probably will take a while to update the other stories.**

**Review, and please send me requests, I'd love that.**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Kozik gets Sick**

Janis was studying in the Clubhouse, she had her finals in a week and she wanted to break the school record of A's so she was studying nonstop for days now. As she finished to study chemistry, Kozik busted the door open he looked pretty bad, he walked slowly and his eyes were small, his hair was messy and he seemed like not even taken off the clothes he was on the day before.

"Lemon, you alright?" she asked him, as she got up and helped him to sit down. Janis could only think he was on some drug, which made her heart hurt, she hated to see him like that.

He looked at her. Just her sight made him a little better. "Hey, Jan, I'm fine, just a bit sick" he said, his hole body ached, his head seemed like it was going to burst open, his hands and legs trembled and his eyes seemed like to burn in the sunlight. "I think is a cold." he said then, giving her a weak smile.

She was worried with him, so she observed his hands, taking them to hers, so it would stop to sake, then she put one of her hands in his forehead. "Christ, Herman, you are burning!" she said, as she realized how feverish he was. So Janis ran to the dorm and took a aspirin. "Here, drink this, you will fell better." she said, putting her hand to his.

He wanted to protest, but he was so happy that she was taking care of him, that he didn't say anything, he just drank and smiled at her. "Thank you, Janis." he said, his eyes now glittered at her.

Janis smiled and looked down, visibly shy of his action. "No need to thank me, I take care of who I like." she said, smiling at him and going back to her books. Kozik grinned at her, he loved her, she knew and now he had his suspicions that it's mutual.


	13. Joker and Harley

**Happy Halloween people!**

**Review please :D**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Joker and Harley**

Janis was all dressed up, with white pancake and black makeup all over her face. She was going to Luann's annual Halloween party with Chibs. She was dressed like Harley Quinn and her man was going to be the Joker, Janis picked up those costumes, first because those were her favorite characters of Batman and second, because Chibs' scars would look just perfect for the part.

"Chibs come on! We are going to be late!" Janis yelled, they were already late and Janis hated to be late.

She entered the room, her man was dressed up, looking at himself through her mirror. "Are ya sure ya want me to go like this?" he asked her, he liked the costume, but the make up, that meant he couldn't touch his girl in the whole party! He couldn't do that.

"Yes, you look beautiful, babe." she said, kissing his cheeks lightly, so her make up didn't ruin his. "And we gotta go like a couple! And we can still make out, the make up won't go out." she said, grinning.

Chibs grinned, Janis knew his worried. "Brilliant then, babe, let's go, my beautiful Harley." he said to her.

Janis blushed. "Ok, my Scott." she answered. Holding his hands and heading to the bike.


	14. Pictures

**Hey lovies!**

**Another drable for you**

**Review is the law right**

**Now I'm going to be honest, I really expected much more reviews at the new chappie of The Black Rose. ****It's Kozik back! **

**Thank you for reading **

**You know I love ya'll**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Pictures**

Janis was at her mother's house, looking for somethings her father asked to move to the clubhouse. She was at a stair, looking through some boxes, when she found a box of old pictures.

She opened, to find firstly a picture of Gemma and John, she smiled at how beautiful the woman was at the age of 18. Gemma's baptist father was beside them, not smiling as his daughter and son.

The second one was of Clay and Tig, of the time Alex was a prospect, he was so young and weird, Janis chuckled thinking he looks better now, after the forties.

The third was of baby Janis and Clay, her father looking at her with so much love, she thought she never was able to see that look in her father's face again. "This was two days after you arrived." Gemma said, behind her.

"He looks so happy." she said, smiling at the picture.

Gemma sat with her. "Everyone was, you know that was you that made Tig want to have kids?" the mother said.

"Really!" she said, laughing, surprised about that.

She then moved of photo, to see the newer of them, of her and Chibs, she siting in his bike and smiling, he was resting his elbows in his bike's handlebars. "I love him so much, Gem" she said, her eyes glittering to the photo.

"I know sweetheart" Gemma answered, catching the girl's attention, so she could hide the next picture, one of her and Kozik.


	15. Claire de Lune

**Hey everyone.**

**Thanks for reading and remember the new rule no review no new chapter**

**Welcome Angel Blue Teller thank you so much.**

**xx**

**Janis/Chibs**

**Claire de Lune**

Janis was still recovering from her man's betrayal, she has been in her room for a few days now, crying and thinking why she didn't obliged him to come back to Charming when she did, that would change everything.

"Darling, are ya ok?" Chibs asked as he entered the room. "Please talk to me." he said, afraid, because the days before he tried to enter but she didn't allow.

"Hey Scotty, I'm getting better, how about you?" she said, getting a bit up so he could examine her. He looked her pupils, her ear and her reflections, she was good.

"Jan, you need to get off this bedroom, please, let's go outside." he said, holding her hand, firstly she didn't move, but then she got up with him. "Come here" he said, he hugged her and felt her heart beat fast. "Don't be afraid darlin' everything will be fine." he said, already moving her out of the bedroom.

She got to the living room, where her old piano was being clean by the maid. "This piano used to be my best friend when I was a kid." she said, laughing, and holding his hands.

"Play for me, sweetheart." he said, sitting in the couch and heading her to the piano.

She nodded to him, sitting in the bench and starting to slide her fingers in the notes, starting to play 'Clair de Lune' her fingers light in the piano, making her smile for the first time after what happened.

"It's beautiful, darlin'" he said, smiling at her and holding her shoulder. Janis was happy that he was around, he was the only thing that made her happy, that gave her hope.


	16. Study

**Another drable, even if the last one got no reviews**

**Thanks so much for reading everyone.**

**Thank you so much Rinapo for favorite me!**

**Janis/Kozik**

**Janis gets help with her studies.**

"Fuck" Janis cursed and stroke her head, she had been in the same math exercise for more than a hour. "I can't do this anymore." she said, and lied her head in the book. As she did that, the door of church opened, everyone headed outside, but Tig, who went straight to the bar and took a beer. She decided to finish the other subjects, before going back to that exercise, it took her more than a hour and several attempts of Tig to talk to her. Then she was back to the exercise.

Her favorite member entered in the clubhouse, just as she cursed the trigonometry exercise again. "Hey Tigger, seems like our princess is having problems!" he said to his best friend, chuckling as he took a beer himself and sat beside her. "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked to her.

As Kozik sat beside her, the fourteen year old sat straight, making him and Tig chuckle. She hesitated a bit before answering him. "It's math, I'm good at it, but this shit is killing me, I can't find anyway that this will turn in triangles." she said, passing her hand in her hair, trying not to show how happy she was for him sitting at her side.

He took the book off her front. "Let me help." he said, then he took her pencil and started to draw in her book, she looked at what he was doing with all the attention she could have at the moment. He draw the triangles perfectly, now it was pretty easy to finish the exercise. "Here babe" he said.

Janis smiled at him. "Thank you so much, genius! And I thought you were dyslexic" she said, chuckling. He kissed her cheeks and let her finish her exercise, before he could answer her.

"When I learn something it tend to stick in my mind." he said, chuckling as much as her. "Now I'll let you finish" he said, but before he could get up, she held his hand and he really liked that. "Or I can help you out more." he said. Janis smiled at him and went back to her work, not once her left hand leaving his. "Now, what about I ride you to your favorite Ice Cream shop?" he asked.

She just smiled at him, Clay hated that she got out with him, but since her father wasn't there she would definitely go. "Let's go Lemon." she answered, running to his bike with him.

**Review Review Review!**


	17. Birthday

**Hey Hey Hey**

**I haven't updated because my college is fucking hard this semester.**

**Labs, Animals, Interviews and Physics!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Black Rose, Russian Roulette and Boondock Saints coming soon**

Janis/Kozik

Kozik gets a birthday present.

_"Happy Birthday to you"_ everyone sang in chorus. Kozik was in front of a chocolate cake made by Janis and watching everyone cheer his birthdays. They were having a typical birthday party at Samcro. First the family and friends and then would come the guys' part, the strippers and croweaters.

Jax and Wendy gave him a present after the singing stopped; it was just a little gift, a keychain with a replica of his Dyna. He really loved that. Gemma and Clay gave him a leather Jacket and Tig gave him a hand shake. The one he was waiting stood sitting in her chair the whole time. "Why the sour face?" he asked her after everyone stopped to bug him.

Janis looked at him and smiled. "Happy birthday my love." She said, blushing as she thought everyone was looking at them. "I'm not sour, I'm just tired. My day was too fucking long!" she said. That day, she spent the whole day writing an essay for Belfast and it didn't look even as half good as she thought it would be.

"Aw, I'm so sorry babe. I didn't know you were so tired, I wouldn't make you stay if I knew." He said. Janis shook her head to him and held his hand, moving him outside. "Where are you going Kid?" he asked her.

She just got to her toes and gave him a smooch. "Happy Birthday, love of my life." She said. Kozik didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms in her lower back and attacked her lips and her mouth. "I love you, Herman." She said all her tiredness seemed to be gone, all that mattered was Herman.

"And I love you, Janis Rose Morrow." He said, between her lips. That was the best present he ever won in his life.


	18. Christmas

******_Merry Christmas everyone!_**

**_This is something I did a few months ago, so I decided to publish now._**

**_Thanks for reading, as always :)_**

**Christmas**

The twelve year old danced around the Christmas tree, she wanted to open her presents but Clay didn't let her. Christmas in Samcro was different, Janis was like the little queen she got presents from everyone. She looked at the tree filled with wraps with hers, Jax's, Opie's, Dawn's and Fawn's names, but the amount of presents for her was bigger than the others combined.

"Come on, we should do a carol" Dawn said, Janis agreed with her, the two always got along well, Fawn and the rest didn't like the idea much. Everyone was at Samcro that day, they were all with thick sweaters, because it was one of the first time that actually was cold in Charming.

Janis was wearing a black cardigan and blue jeans, she sat after a while in the ground, she just wanted to open her presents so much, but they still had to eat and wait until the next day to begin. "I liked the idea of the carol so much." She said, not expecting anyone to listen to her.

"Carols are for wussies!" Bobby said behind her. She chuckled to him, although she wanted the carol. "We'll do some cooler stuff, girls." He said to Janis and Dawn, he was the one that prepared the dinner that day, he prepared everything the girls loved, all three of them. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen." He said, he wanted to show them what he was making for them.

The girls followed him, and entered the kitchen; it was probably the hottest place in Samcro, since the club didn't had a heating system. As the girls entered they found the blond member looking through the pans and opening the oven to see what Bobby was cooking. "Sorry, I'm leaving." He said, Bobby made the girls chuckle as he tapped the guy's head. "I was just heating myself." He said then.

Janis really liked him, since she first really talked to him, two years before. He had some nice talk and he liked some stuff she liked. "You can stay, Herman." She said to him, surprising everyone in the room. "He is cold guys, let him stay, it's not like he is going to eat everything before everyone." She said smiling at him.

Kozik kissed the girl's forehead, in a way of thanking her. He liked her as much as she liked him, he always wanted to pass time with her, but seemed like Clay didn't like him around her, he didn't feel as comfortable as when it was Tig or Piney or Bobby."Thanks, doll." He answered her, making the teen blush.

They all bowed in front of the oven to see the turkey with bacon that Bobby did to Janis, then they all saw the pasta for Fawn and the pie for Dawn. Bobby was the best cook in Samcro, so they all knew everything was delicious. "Thanks uncle Bob." Fawn said, and hugged him. Then all the girls did the same.

Kozik watched them, he wanted to be a bigger part of their lives, of Samcro, but at the same time, he was different from the other guys, he didn't have a family like them, his family was far away and the only thing he could add to those girl's lives was what not to do, and those kinds of teaching they got from their parents.

"What are you watching?" Janis asked him, after she got loose from everybody. Kozik didn't answer, he just looked down. "Wanna hug too?" she asked him then. He didn't answer, so she just hugged him tight, followed by the other girls. "We love you, Lemon." They said and he hugged them back, now he saw that he was their family, as much as the others.


	19. Forever Young

**Kozik/Janis**

**Forever Young**

Janis was at the nursery of Kozik's nephew, she looked at the blonde baby, only thinking how her son would be. Would he look like this kid? Would he look like Kozik or like her? Those images of combinations between them didn't leave her mind. It was hard for her controlling these thoughts, she wanted to, she was only 18 she couldn't get pregnant now! She wanted to do college and marry first. But that baby was hypnotizing her, laughing his delicious laugh to her at each face she did.

"Jan, put him to sleep please" the mother said, outside the room.

Janis then started to sing "Forever Young" of Bob Dylan, the baby slept in only a few verses, but she continued until the end. She looked at the door. Her beautiful boyfriend stared at her while she sang. He looked like he wanted to steal that kid and run away with her.

"Good night" she said then to the kid, while putting him in his crib.

Then her man entered in the room and watched him sleep with her, just thinking how long would he wait until he would finally be called Dad.


	20. Love pt 2

**Thanks Lilemloveshappy2013 for following my story :)**

**News: I'm currently rewriting the first chapters of Black Rose, fixing some mistakes, adding other things...**

Hope you like this one

**Janis/Kozik**

**Love**

It was a hot day in Charming, when Janis, Jax and their friends decided it would be a good day for doing a slip n'slide. The fourteen year old girl was setting the toy while the others took the soap and the water. Jax was the one organizing everything, he told Janis she did a good work when she finished, so the others could start pour the products on it.

First they decided just to slide, they were inside TM lot, so everyone passed and watched those kids in bathing suits playing along. Even the members of Samcro wanted to get in. Opie was the one in charge of dividing the teams: him, Jax and Janis while the second were two brothers (Jax's friends) and Lizzie and the third was Tig's daughter with Bobby's.

They played for a few hours before the first of Samcro members decided to get in, it was Bobby, then Tig got in and the others. The only one outside the fun was Kozik. "Lemon, don't you wanna play?" Jax asked, as Tig found a ball, so they were now playing something like English football.

"Nah, I'm fine here." he said, sitting on a table and drinking his beer.

All of a sudden he saw his beer go away from his hand. "I won't let you touch any drinks, until you come play with us." he heard Janis say, then he looked at her, the girl was all wet, smiling at him, with his bottle of beer in hand. She then let the bottle go and held his hand. "Come with me, you'll like it." she said.

He made her wait so he could take his cut and his shirt off. "Alright, but only because you asked, Jan" he said to the girl. She smiled to him again and looked deep inside his eyes. Something clicked in him, something changed, he didn't no what so he just smiled at her too.

After the fun was over, Janis was sitting alone, still playing with the ball and Kozik watched her. He then felt something again, it was when he realized he was deep and uncontrollably in love with her.


	21. Dance

**Janis/Chibs**

**Dance**

The weekend after Janis went back to Charming, Samcro did one of their typical parties to celebrate her comeback. It was a party for her, so none of the croweaters were invited, knowing how Janis hated them, but some of the girls that were friends of the club were.

Janis passed almost the whole party talking to Jax and Tig, she loved being back on the Club and to her beloved family, even missing her man the much she missed. That day, Clay let his daughter pick up the playlist for the day, despite hating her music.

Chibs observed her the whole night, he noticed how the girl was having fun; she was always laughing with Tig and joking with Jax. He was hypnotized by Janis, since she looked at him for the first time. Her purple eyes never left his mind!

All of a sudden, Janis got extra excited, as a song with violins started to play. "Come on Jax! Dance with me." She asked her brother, but he shook his head, embarrassed. "So will be you, Tiggy." She said, looking innocent to the Sergeant at Arms.

"Not if hell breaks loose, doll." He answered the girl.

She immediately looked at Chibs, who blushed and disguised the fact he was staring at her beautiful figure. "Rookie, you will dance with me." She said, as he recognized the song, it was 'Come on Eileen'! "If you say no, your life will become hell!" she said to him.

"Alright lass, just this one." He said, yielding to her wishes. How could he say no to her?

They danced together the whole night, after that song.


	22. It's you

**It's you**

Kozik was at the clubhouse, ready for their work, they were going to kill someone very important to a rival MC that day, and he was in a circle with all the men, as one Sambel member said a prayer to them. They prayed to protection on their work and to protect the ones they loved.

Janis was there, apprehensive for the lives of her friends and of her family, she still couldn't believe that Clay and Gemma led Jax go on that, maybe because they knew Opie and Clay would protect the prince with their lives.

"Dear God, please protect the women we love, our children and everyone we love." The men prayed, Kozik then immediately looked at Janis, he didn't tell the fifteen year old that he loved her yet, but he wanted to tell her in the first opportunity.

They finished, so each one were to their loved ones, to say goodbye, as Kozik remained alone. His family was safe in other cities and he didn't have a girlfriend, he always was seen with the croweaters, they were the only ones he had a relationship with.

But he didn't expect that his love, the young Janis, would come to talk to him. "Be safe, alright?" she said to him, she knew she loved him, but she thought she was too young to tell anything to him, and she also believed he would never want anything with a brat like her.

"Of course doll, don't worry about me, I'm always fine." He said to her, he wanted just to forget everyone in there and grab her, push her closer and kiss her lips, in a tender way, showing Janis how much he loved her.

"I liked that you guys prayed, even without believing in such thing, it's nice, seeing you guys doing that." She said, she didn't believe in prayers, in God or in anything like that, at that moment. "I'm sorry you don't have anyone here to be with you. I know you wanted to be with your loved ones." She said, although she wanted to tell him to always count with her, in anything, she loved him and wanted to be with him in everything he would do.

She then kissed his cheeks and left, to talk with Clay and Jax. "It's you" he muttered so low that no one listened; he was saying that the one he loved was her and no one else. He then glimpsed at her, one last time before leaving, only to catch the girl staring at him. She waved her hand to him, as he closed the door behind him, with the biggest smile in his face.


End file.
